Long lost love
by SayWhatYouWantImNotListening
Summary: A new mystery girl moved to Mystic Falls and has the Salvitore Brothers baffled. Is she Damon's long lost love? Is she the reason Katherine is stuck in the tomb? read and find out.... this is my first vamp diaries fanfic so PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! OR THE CHARACTERS ALTHOUGH THAT WOULD BE FRIGGIN AWESOME!!!!**

**Btw you might get a little confused in the beginning but you'll get it later on! Oh and this ISN'T Damon or Stefan talking….**

Chapter 1: New Girl

The sun began to set on another long day and I began to make my way outside. I fiddled with the diamond ring on my finger as I watched the sun set. My body ached I need to find food fast. I have been traveling all day and need to feed or my body will become weak. As soon as I got outside I could hear my pray. The woods grew dark fast and my body ached more and more for that lust. After a few minutes of running I soon came to my pray's campsite.

"What was that?" a young male voice asked

"I don't know probably a raccoon." Said an older male voice

"Well can you go check it out just to make sure?"

"Fine you big sissy." The older man said with a chuckle

The zipper to the tent slowly unzipped and a man around mid forties stepped into the cold dark forest.

"See there's nothing there!" he said

Just then the woods filled with screams……..

----------------------------------Monday at school----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena stepped out of her best friend's car, slamming the door behind her, and walked toward her boyfriend, Stefan Salvitore. It was just last month that Elena had found out that her boyfriend is a 164 year old vampire and she learned to live with it. Elena walked up to Stefan and gave him a hug and they walked hand in hand to their history class together.

Bonnie came in right behind the couple and sat in the desk across from them. Bonnie Bennett has been friends with Elena since she first moved here and is a witch, her family descended from the Bennett family that lived in Salem years ago, but she also knows about Stefan and Damon being vampires.

"Did you guys here about the 'animal attack'?" Bonnie asked putting air quotes around the words animal attack.

"Yeah, they said that they were slaughtered by something and their blood was drained." Elena responded with a 'he's at it again' look on her face.

"Do you think it was Damon again?" Bonnie asked staring at Stefan

"I don't think so. I've been watching him the past few days. There must be another vampire in town." Stefan answered his face stern as always.

Then the morning bell rang and everyone took their seats. Their history teacher, Alaric Saltzman stood at the front of the class room with a young girl standing beside him. She had long light red hair that was a little higher than her mid-back; her eyes shone a ice blue color light enough to see your reflection. She was about 5' 5" and look about 17. Her top was a light purple and she wore skin tight jeans and matching purple converse shoes.

"Good morning everyone. We have a new student today." Alaric began, "This is Magdelena Hough, she will be going here now." He finished

Stefan stared at the new girl; there was something weird about her. _'Why do I know her from somewhere?' _ He thought to himself.

"Stefan!" Elena whispered breaking his train of thought "What is it?" she asked

"She looks so familiar." He whispered back, pointing his finger at Magdelena.

----------------------------At Lunch---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, so you know the new girl?" Bonnie asked after hearing what they were talking about.

"I don't know, I just feel like I should know her." Stefan replied

"Hello Stefan." Magdelena said as she winked and walked past him and the girls.

Elena looked at him with a rude look. "I guess you should know her, since she knows you!"

After school Stefan ran home and franticly searched his library for anything about the mystery girl.

"Why hello brother." A voice filled the room; it was Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvitore. "Are you looking for something or did you just decide to take your anger out on the books?" Damon asked with a smirk

"Very funny Damon, for your information there was this new girl at school." Stefan began but then was interrupted by his older brother acting like a little gossip girl

"Oh do tell me everything!" He squealed

"She looked so familiar, like someone that we knew in the civil war days." Stefan continued pulling out an old book from the shelf. He quickly flipped through the pages until he came to what her was looking for. "That's her." He said turning the book toward Damon and pointed to the picture.

Damon looked at the maiden in the book with a dumb founded look on his face, just like Stefan during school.

"Who is she?" Damon asked rubbing his hand on the page

"Her name is Magdelena Hough, and apparently she knows us." Stefan answered finding himself also staring at the picture like his brother.

There was a great deal of silence that was cut off by a loud knocking at the door. Damon beat his brother to the door and opened it revealing the beautiful Magdelena on the other side.

"Hello Damon did you miss me after all these years?"

**Ok I know that was short but that's all I got! Ok plz review and I've got a question I want you to answer…in the next chapter should they find out who Magdelena is or should I wait for a while? Plz review and tell me your answers!!!!! **

**Oh and a special thankz to anneryn7 for getting me started!!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS!!!!**

**To all of you who are reading this…I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for reading on even though my story kinda sucks! **

Chapter 2: Mystery girl revealed…sorta

_~flashback~_

_There was a great deal of silence that was cut off by a loud knocking at the door. Damon beat his brother to the door and opened it revealing the beautiful Magdelena on the other side._

"_Hello Damon, did you miss me after all these years?"_

_~end flashback~_

"You must be Magdelena, do come in." Damon said invitingly

"Damon, don't tell me you forgot about me!" Magdelena said depressed

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Damon confessed

'_She does look like the maiden in the book' _he thought to himself

"Cut the crap I know you saw the picture of me in that old book from 1864!" she yelled pushing Damon out of the way so she could enter, Stefan was already sitting in the living room then the other two joined him.

"Who the hell are you?!" Damon yelled back at her when they sat down

"You know who I am, you asshole!" her voice echoed through the house

"No we don't, please explain." Stefan said

'_Damnit! They weren't supposed to forget everything!' _Magdelena screamed in her mind. Then Damon thought of something.

"How did you know we saw the picture of you in that book?" Damon asked

"I read your mind; you see I am also a vampire. I have been friends with Katherine since 1776 til the day she was trapped in that tomb under Fell's church. When we first moved here we meet you two it was a very pleasant start to our first day at Mystic Falls." Magdelena started

"Wait, so how were you able to read Damon's mind?" Stefan asked

"I have lived very long and am very strong. I have taught myself many things. As I was saying Damon of all people should remember me! We were dating back then, but I left after the whole church thing."

"Wait, back up, WE WERE DATING!!" Damon yelled almost at the top of his lungs

"Yes, dumb shit, I just said that!" Magdelena replied

"T-t-that's impossible! I was with Katherine!" Damon yelled again

"That's what you think!" Magdelena said back brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Ok I'm confused." Stefan confessed

"Ok well I'm not telling you too much, I'll let you guys soak that in. In the mean time I'm going to go get a snack." Magdelena said rushing into the darkening woods.

The Salvitore brothers sat there dumbfounded until Damon spoke.

"What the fuck just happened?!" he yelled

"I don't know…" Stefan replied starring at the opened door that Magdelena left through

Damon tilted his head back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I was dating that girl, and not Katherine." Damon said in almost a whisper

"That means that we became vampires for no reason." Stefan pointed out

"This makes no sense. I used to date her but I remember being with Katherine." Damon sighed

"I know, I see what I can find out." With that Stefan walked out the door and headed to Elena's house.

Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out is cell phone and began to dial Elena's phone number.

"Hello?" Elena's voice was soft

"Elena? It's Stefan. I've got some news on the mystery girl, call Bonnie and tell her to meet us at your house." Stefan said without giving Elena a chance to speak.

"Ok, see you when you get here. Bye." Elena said followed by a dial tone.

Stefan put his phone back into his pocket as he reached the end of his drive way. He ran almost faster than the speed of light. A few minutes passed by til Stefan finally reached Elena's house.

-----------Elena's side of story-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena had just hung up with Stefan as she walked into her room and looked out the window. Her fingers quickly dialed Bonnie's number. The phone rang a few times then was answered by a sweet, soft, voice.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" Bonnie asked

"Stefan just called and said he wants to meet us at my house." Elena said quickly after

"Why?" She said asking another question

"He says he has some dirt on the new girl at school."

"Ok, I'll be right over."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Elena hung up her phone and stared out the window again. Grey clouds began to gather in the sky, she knew a storm was approaching. Staring into the darkened sky, Elena found herself daydreaming which turned out to be a nightmare…..

*_Daydream*_

'_Where am I?' Elena thought to herself._

_She was surrounded by trees, the sky covered in thick layers of dark clouds. There was little sun shining and it only shone in one spot. Elena looked over and saw Stefan._

"_Stefan." She said with a smile as she was getting up._

_Then a figure stepped out of the shadows that were casted by the trees. It was Magdelena; she stood by Stefan and kissed him passionately on the lips. Elena was devastated. _

'_How could he?!' she thought, tears streaming down her face._

'_He didn't even see me!' _

_She began to cry harder, but heard a strange noise, a knock perhaps._

_*end daydream*_

Elena quickly snapped out of her nightmare and looked out her fogged up window again and noticed Bonnie's car parked in front of her house. She quickly ran down the stairs taking two at a time, and opening the door in one swift motion. Bonnie stood there, her brown hair draped over her shoulders.

"Hey, come on in." Elena said gesturing her to come in.

Bonnie stepped into the house her heels clacking against the hardwood floor of the parlor.

"When's Stefan going to get here?" Bonnie asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Ummm, right about," there was a knock on the door. "now." She finished opening the door yet again to let Stefan in. "Right on time." Elena said also gesturing him in.

After they had hung their coats up Elena lead her two best friends into the living room and sat down next to Stefan, and Bonnie again was sitting across from the couple.

"Ok so what did you get on the new girl?" Bonnie asked eagerly

Stefan told them about the recent visit from Magdelena, and how she was a vampire.

"Wait, so she can do almost anything?" Elena squeaked, scared out of her wits

"Well, no one knows what she can do." Stefan replied

-------------------Damon's P.O.V. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that little bitch vampire left, I decided to do what I always do, drink my troubles away. I headed over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of bourbon and head into the woods.

"I'm dating a girl who I just met." I said taking a swig of bourbon, trying to make sense of what took place in my living room this morning.

'_What is that smell?' _I thought

The scent of freshly spilled blood filled the shadow covered forest and made my way to the source.

Damon ran deeper and deeper into the woods keeping his bourbon nearby. The smell became stronger and stronger until he reached the cause. The scene was brutal. There were beer cans everywhere and 4 dead bodies and a muffled screaming. Damon looked to see a blood covered figure sucking the life of the 5th person. Once the screaming stopped the figured turn to face Damon, it was Magdelena again.

'She wasn't kidding.' He thought

"Sorry babe, you just missed out on a buffet, but you are happy to salvage what's left." She said wiping the access blood off her face.

Magdelena walked up to Damon and pushed herself against his body, surprisingly he was ok with that even though he knew that he had just met her.

"I hope you're not too mad at me." She whispered into his ear then began to disappear into the trees.

"Wait." He choked out. She stopped and walked back to him. "Why don't I remember dating you?"

"Because there were some things that I didn't want you guys to remember but it backfired. I was hoping that if you saw me that the memories would come back." Her eyes began to tear up. "We were so happy together! But then things went bad and I thought you would never speak to me again so I had some one wipe your memory along with Stefan's." the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"So, we really were dating?" Damon asked just to make sure

Magdelena shook her head and went back to sobbing. Damon pulled her into a comforting hug and whispered into her ear.

"If we were that close, then I guess I could give it a try. And I'll find a way to get the memory of our relationship back." His voice was sincere, she knew he wasn't lying, but he still felt like he was getting himself into trouble.

After a few minutes Magdelena stopped crying and wiped the tears away from her face. Damon was trying to figure out a way to gain his memory.

Then the corner of his lips then curved upward. Magdelena noticed this and looked up at him.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked

"I just figure out a way get my memory back."

**Omg! Im srry this one took a while my computer had a virus and I had to go get it fixed and im srry again cuz this one iz kinda short too but I thought I would be a good cliff hanger!! Til next time!!!**


	3. Memories

**Heyyy guys! Here's another beautiful chapter! Hope u luv it! **

**P.S.- I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS! **

_*Flashback*_

_Then the corner of his lips then curved upward. Magdelena noticed this and looked up at him._

"_Why are you smiling?" she asked_

"_I just figure out a way get my memory back." _

_*End Flashback*_

Damon swiftly maneuvered past the trees in the forest, Magdelena following close behind. They stopped instantly when they reached a house.

The house was red brick. The last of the sun's rays reflected perfectly off the windows. Damon and Magdelena walked slowly up the steps to the door, and Damon knocked.

There was a slight stir behind the door before it opened. Elena and Stefan were standing there, Elena stood at the door and Stefan stood behind her by the stairs.

"What do you want?" Elena said hoping that they would leave soon

"Oh come on Elena, I know you're happy to see me." Damon said with a smirk, Elena just glared until Stefan stepped in pushing Elena back.

"Damon, why are you here?" Stefan asked ready to strike when needed.

"Calm down brother. I only want to talk to the witch, I know she's here." Damon responded almost instantly

Stefan looked at Bonnie and she gave a quick nod to let him in. Stefan opened the door wider and Damon stepped in. Magdelena stood there staring.

"Come in." Elena said hesitantly

Magdelena walked into the parlor and followed Damon to where Bonnie was sitting. Stefan and Elena gave a quick glance and left the room.

"Damon, what a surprise. What do you need?" Bonnie said trying to be perky

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh really? What would that be?"

"I need you to restore the memory of my relationship with Magdelena."

"What's in it for me?" Bonnie asked sitting straight up

"We won't attack you…ever." Damon replied and Magdelena nodded

"Really?"

"Vampire's honor." Damon putting two fingers up like a girl scout

"Ok." Bonnie said, she closed her eyes and the room became silent

Damon winced at the sudden pain in his head. Memories began to flash before his eyes, going back to the 1800's. Scenes of him and Magdelena locking lips and holding hands. Then a sight he thought he would never see. Damon's hand placing a diamond ring on a woman's left ring finger.

Bonnie gasped after the last memory, her eyes immediately flashed open.

"W-what happened?" Magdelena asked

"Something stopped me from going any further." She said putting her head in her hands

Damon's began flutter shut…

"Damon? Can you hear me? DAMON?" Magdelena screamed, Damon's breathing became uneven. Magdelena gave Bonnie the death stare. "What did you do to him?" she yelled, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I didn't do anything! I just did what he asked!" Bonnie bit back

"Yeah right! This is probably your revenge! Isn't it?" more tears flooding through Magdelena's eyes. She could feel her vampire thirst coming up and didn't try to stop it, then she lost it. Her fangs pierced through her gums ready to bite and her eyes turned a vicious red.

Stefan then burst into the room as Magdelena was a foot away from Bonnie, mouth open. Stefan stood in between them and Magdelena latched onto his arm, her sharp fangs breaking into his skin. The taste of his blood filled her mouth and she started to calm down. Soon the red left her eyes and she let go of her bite on Stefan's arm.

Elena ran into the room seeing Damon unconscious on the couch and Magdelena crying (yes vampires can cry, at least in this story they do!) on the floor with Stefan and Bonnie (well mostly Stefan) trying to comfort her.

"What the hell happened?" Elena yelled, looking at Stefan and Bonnie

"He's…he's….he's," Magdelena choked between sobs, her red hair covered her face as she laid on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest.

"He's what? What happened? Stefan, why is Magdelena crying, and why is Damon knocked out on my couch?...and what happened to your arm?" Elena screamed again

"Bonnie tried to restore Damon's memory, but then halfway through something or some_one_ locked her out. Then Damon's breathing became labored and he fell unconscious, then Magdelena freaked out and blamed Bonnie. She tried to bite Bonnie, but I came in and she bit me instead. Then this happened," Stefan said pointing to a crying Magdelena.

Elena was confused "And how do you know this?" she asked

"I heard it from the other room." Stefan said with a smile, showing off his vampire powers.

Stefan and Elena tried to help Magdelena up off the floor, but she refused and slumped back down in to her huddle. After a few minutes of crying Magdelena passed out and Stefan took this opportunity to carry her up to Elena's room. Her eyes were as red as her hair and still filled with tears. Elena and Bonnie followed Stefan up the stairs, unaware of the vampire that was stirring on the couch.

-Damon's POV-

The room started to spin and I began to see different scenes flash by before my eyes closed. The darkness faded into another scene...no, a memory, but of what? A man and woman stood hand in hand watching the sunset, but there was something about these people, they were wearing eighteenth century clothes. The woman reached up and laid her lips on his, the kiss last a while until the man broke off and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"Damon," she began "you know I love you with all my heart, right?" she looked up at him.

He smiled and replied "Yes, and I love you Magdelena, and want to be with you til the end of eternity."

Magdelena smiled back and bit her wrist. "Drink." She said "and we shall be together forever and eternity." Damon nodded and drank the blood that flowed from her wound.

-End of Chappie!-

**I am so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't been updating like ive been wanting to! Plz 4give me! I love all of those who were patient and waited and now that schools out I'll be able to write as much as I wanna! Yay! XXD so plz review and tell meh watcha think! Til next time BYEEEEEE! XXXDDD**

**REVIEW! Or I will find u, and kill u, and eat ur first born child!**

**hehe, jk**


End file.
